Vertyroni
Light |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Vertyroni is a dark green Fanged Beast that lives in mountainous areas and shares characteristics with apes, artiodactyls, and demons. It is notable for its bright green horns and the "third eye" on its forehead. Physiology Vertyroni shares characteristics with gorillas and artiodactyls, the former being the large, muscular arms, stocky body, and face, and the latter being the cloven feet. It has olive green skin paired with dark green fur, and its eyes are a bright yellow. Its most striking features are its horns, which are long, thin, and bright green in colouration, and the eye-like marking on its forehead, which has a black "pupil", a bright yellow "iris" and a dark yellow "sclera". It has a monkey-like tail, and its mouth is lined with large, white fangs. A long mane of dark green hair lines the Vertyroni's head. It is around the same height as a male hunter. Ecology Vertyroni is an omnivore that subsists on plants, fungi, insects, and small Herbivores, Flying Wyverns, and Fanged Beasts, such as Giaprey, Jaggi, Maccao, Kelbi, and Bullfango, and is vulnerable to predation from high-level monsters, such as Rathalos, Zinogre, Gore Magala, Tigrex, Rajang, Deviljho, and Valstrax. Its green body provides it with camouflage in forested areas, and its fur prevents cold air from touching its skin, protecting it from the freezing cold found within many mountainous regions. It is a powerful creature despite what its size would suggest, being able to fell trees with a single punch or head-butt, and its horns and skull are notably thick despite what appearances would suggest, shielding its head from cuts and impacts. It is fast and nimble, being able to run and jump great distances, but it often trips at the end of its charges and jumps due to not knowing when to stop. It rarely encounters other monsters due to its solitary, elusive nature and doesn't fight very often, preferring to run away or bluff when confronted, and when it does decide to fight, it relies on brute strength instead of technique to get the job done, which makes it sloppy in battle despite what its immense power would suggest. It rarely interacts with other organisms unless hungry, angry, or curious due to its shy, solitary nature, and will only seek out other members of its species when it is ready to breed. Its strong legs and arms allow it to climb mountains without slipping and falling, and it has a bizarre, eye-like marking on its forehead that is used to scare off potential attackers. Due to it incorporating features of both, some researchers have theorized that it is a missing link between the Artiodactyl and Primate Fanged Beasts, but what research has been shown indicates that it is closer to the latter than it is the former. Behavior Vertyroni is omnivorous, feeding on plants, fungi, insects, and small Herbivores, Flying Wyverns, and Fanged Beasts, such as Giaprey, Jaggi, Maccao, Kelbi, and Bullfango. It is attracted to shiny objects, and if it sees a human or another monster holding one, it will try to take it by force, which is the main reason hunters are requested to hunt it. Despite this behaviour, it is quite timid, preferring to run away from threats or scare them off with a bluff, but will fight if it has too, using its horns and its fists to repel attackers. It rarely interacts with other monsters outside of their species, only doing so when hungry, threatened, or curious, and is solitary in nature, only seeking out others of its species when it wants to breed. Despite its strength, it is a sloppy fighter, often tripping at the end of its charges and taking time to recover after throwing punches, and as a result, it is a common target for greenhorn hunters to use as practice. Abilities Vertyroni is rather strong despite what its size and star rating would suggest, using powerful punches and head-butts to bring down prey, attackers, and trees alike. It is a fast runner and a good jumper, being able to reach long distances with its sprints and jumps, and its horns are thick enough to deflect melee weapons whose Sharpness levels are below Green. Its swipes can steal random items from those it hits, and its stomps are strong enough to unbalance nearby hunters. Habitat Vertyroni lives in forested regions, such as the Verdant Hills, along with mountainous regions, such as the Heaven's Mount and the higher levels of the Ancestral Steppe. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 2,200 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,210 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 1,540 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 2,860 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 10 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature) * Body: 50 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature) * Arms: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature) * Legs/Tail: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 5 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Arms = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs/Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ Turf Wars * vs. Velocidrome - Wins. * vs. Giadrome - Wins. * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Great Maccao - Wins. * vs. Seltas - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Arzuros - Wins. * vs. Yian Kut-Ku - Draw. * vs. Qurupeco - Draw. * vs. Congalala - Draw. * vs. Kecha Wacha - Loses. * vs. Lagombi - Loses. * vs. Gypceros/Purple Gypceros - Loses. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur - Loses. * vs. Great Groggi - Loses. * vs. Malfestio - Loses. * vs. Harlequail - Loses. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur - Loses. * vs. Khezu - Loses. * vs. Basarios - Loses. * vs. Blangonga - Loses. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian/Gold Rathian - Loses. * vs. Yian Garuga - Loses. * vs. Barioth - Loses. * vs. Seltas Queen - Loses. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos/Silver Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Loses. * vs. Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre/Atlantean Zinogre - Loses. * vs. Seregios - Loses. * vs. Gravios - Loses. * vs. Duramboros - loses. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. * vs. Gore Magala - Loses. * vs. Astalos/Frostwave Astalos - Loses. * vs. Mizutsune - Loses. * vs. Gammoth - Loses. * vs. Windcleaver Glavenus - Loses. * vs. Brachydios - Loses. Attacks Flying Punch Vertyroni stands on one leg, spins its left arm around, then throws a punch that sends it flying at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. Jump Vertyroni crouches, jumps high into the air, then lands with a powerful stomp that causes it to fall over before getting back up. This attack deals medium-high damage and has quake effects. Ram Vertyroni scrapes the ground with its left hoof twice in a row, then quickly charges at the hunter with its head pointed at them, tripping at the end of its charge. This attack deals high damage. Head-butt Vertyroni rears its head back, slams it onto the hunter, then tries to regain its balance. This attack deals medium-high damage. Thieving Swipe Vertyroni raises its right arm, rushes towards the hunter, then takes a swipe at them with it, stopping to take a breath afterwards. This attack deals medium damage and robs the hunter of a random item. Weapons Long Sword Forest Cutter --> Forest Executioner Hammer Myrtle Kanabo --> Myrtle Destroyer Hunting Horn Green Horn --> Green Crescendo Switch Axe Sage Axe --> Sage Rogueaxe Light Bowgun Jadeite Scattergun --> Jadeite Assailant Bow Verdant Bow --> Verdant Strongbow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +10 * Thunder -20 * Ice +10 * Dragon +20 * Earth 0 * Wind +10 * Nature +10 Skills: Attack Up (M), Sneak, Horn Maestro, Status Attack Down High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +10 * Thunder -20 * Ice +10 * Dragon +20 * Earth 0 * Wind +10 * Nature +10 Skills: Attack Up (L), Sneak, Horn Maestro, Status Attack Down G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +10 * Thunder -20 * Ice +10 * Dragon +20 * Earth 0 * Wind +10 * Nature +10 Skills: Attack Up (L), Sneak, Horn Maestro, Status Attack Down Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 65-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +25 * Earth +5 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 Skills: Attack Up (M), Sneak, Horn Maestro, Status Attack Down High-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +25 * Earth +5 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 Skills: Attack Up (L), Sneak, Horn Maestro, Status Attack Down G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +25 * Earth +5 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 Skills: Attack Up (L), Sneak, Horn Maestro, Status Attack Down Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The horns will break off. Trivia * Vertyroni's name is a combination of vert (French for green), tyro (another term for beginner), and oni. * Vertyroni is primarily based off gorillas, but some parts of it were inspired by onis, such as the fangs and the "third eye". * Vertyroni was designed as a warm-up boss, being the first major challenge some greenhorn hunters must face. * When exhausted, Vertyroni will take longer to execute and recover from its attacks. It can recover stamina by feed on herbs, berries, mushrooms, bugs, or carrion. * Vertyroni's choices for Turf War competitors were largely based on the monster being attracted to shiny objects; its intended marks either have Gems and Mantles, or drop shinies upon suffering specific injuries (ex. Velocidrome drops a shiny when its crest gets broken) and/or performing certain actions (ex. Khezu will sometimes drop a shiny when it's drooling from the ceiling). Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64